deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora Thorn
Pandora Nymphadora Thorn, the Duchess of Marseille and the Marchioness of Mayfair,' '(b. 9 June) was a pure-blood witch, as well as the first notable Siren half-breed of the House of Thorn. She was the biological daughter of Althea Thorn and Barclay Kent, though having been kidnapped as a child, she was raised as the adoptive daughter of Emmeline and Silas Vanderbilt. Pandora was the wife of her childhood schoolmate, Kristian Walker, with whom she had five children. She was also the mother of an illegitimate child, to whom she conceived in an affair with her previous lover, Lewis Finnigan. Pandora initially attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, situated in France, to which she was sorted into the house of Sournois. However, at the beginning of her third year in magical education, Pandora transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was undoubtedly sorted into the Slytherin house, a notorious selection for her family. She soon befriended Lily Potter, as well as others such as Jannessa Longbottom, Victoire Weasley and Moses Leander. Pandora also formed many romantic relationships, most notably Lewis and Kristian. Pandora was a notable participant in the battle against Dagerfly during her seventh Hogwarts year and left her education with moderate, successful qualifications in both her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. As an adult, Pandora was quick to become the matriarch of the House of Thorn. She became a master of magical politics and intrigue par excellence and was known for her wit and sarcasm. She was soon nicknamed the Queen of Thorns, in reference to the surname as well as her cutting attributes. Pandora was a moderately powerful witch, with an appropriate deal of knowledge of various areas of magic. However, much of her strength lay within her half-breed abilities that installed fear to those who knew of her capabilities. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Pandora Nymphadora Thorn was born to Althea Thorn and Barclay Kent on June 9th, in Rochester, New York. As an only child, born with great beauty, Pandora was constantly praised that was continued throughout much of her life, making her vain and self-centred as a result. Having a family ancestry of half-breeds (half-human, half-mermaid), Pandora was undoubtedly born as one also. However, Pandora's genetic inheritance was not that of a mermaid, but of a siren, a similar yet much stronger species. Therefore, Pandora was very powerful in her inherited abilities, even as a child. She was praised for the beauty she had and for her striking resemblance to her mother, though was described as having the same blue eyes as her father. Pandora lived a life of happiness and luxury for the first eighteen months of her life, praised by the Americans for being not only a British family but a powerful and wealthy one. Two months before Pandora's second birthday, in the late evening, Pandora was kidnapped from her mother and father, never to see them again nor remember their existence. Although Pandora, as an adult, came to remember vague and at times, vivid memories of her parents, she was at a young age and remembers so little, leaving much to her imagination. Her kidnappers, Emmeline and Silas Vanderbilts, a pure-blood couple from Oxford, returned with their newly 'adopted' daughter and raised Pandora as their own adopted child, telling her stories of her parent's untimely death in a grand house fire. Although this came to pass, Emmeline being a noble and powerful seer, Althea and Barclay searched for Pandora for many years until Pandora reached the age of four, where their family home did indeed catch fire, leaving Pandora as the final heir to the Thorn legacy. Pandora was raised in a strict environment and was taught the proper etiquette and behaviour expected of a lady in the English society of pure-bloods. Having both Pandora's parents attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, themselves included, being the place where they had learnt of the Thorn's half-breed status and lead them to kidnap Pandora in the first place, it was decided Pandora would attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, located in France. They moved to a suburban area of Paris two years before Pandora's eleventh birthday and allowed her to become accustomed to not only the society of pure-bloods in France but the French Wizarding community as a whole. Later Life Upon leaving Hogwarts, Pandora quickly fell back into her relationship with a nobleman and fellow Slytherin housemate, Kristian Walker, whom she had been fluctuant with throughout her Hogwarts education. Pandora had moved to a London townhouse in Knightsbridge upon leaving the school, now officially an orphan, both biologically and in legal terms, following the death of Emmaline and Silas Vanderbilt during the war that had occurred in her seventh school year. Physical Description Personality and Traits As a child, Pandora was described as being incredibly narcissistic and self-centred, though extremely loyal to her close friends and family. She became very shallow as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty and considered her life perfect much throughout her childhood. Pandora was notoriously known for her sharp wit, high cunning and alternative level of intelligence. As a matriarch, she was a politically astute woman, with a dark sense of humour and took a likeness to mock those around her. However, Pandora was not a cruel person and had a deep love for her family. Pandora's strength and competence in politics helped her to rule the House of Thorn with extreme precision and success. An outspoken individual as a whole, with little patience for inconvenience, she was unafraid of using her societal power to threaten enemies. Pandora never shied from stating her opinion, unless it appeared advantageous to mask it, and had a strong dislike for cruelty and incompetence. Pandora was incredibly intelligent in her ways, as well as wise enough to understand that at times, people must work with enemies opposed to constantly compete against them. She had little worry or trouble in attacking her enemies, regardless of the circumstance, providing she had reason, such as protecting her family. Pandora was an extremely unpredictable, complex and fascinating woman; no one could truly know what to expect from her, and though her actions may have been interpreted as cold and cruel, it was unquestionable or doubtful of her love and devotion to her children, and later, grandchildren. Magical Abilities and Skills Pandora was noted as a moderately powerful witch, with an astute capability within various areas of magic. She had a keen ability for transfiguration and was also known for her ability to cast an astounding patronus charm, that took the form of a tiger shark. However, Pandora's main source of power lay within her inherited abilities as a half-breed. She was shown to be one of the families greatest, if not most powerful beings, likely due to her status as the first siren within the House of Thorn. * Seduction: As the first siren of the Thorn family, Pandora's power was impeccably strong, especially her main gift native to her species, the power of seduction. She was capable of seducing and controlling the mind of her opponent, the species of such not contradicting her influence as so stated by Pandora herself, but is based upon whether the individual's heart belongs to another or not. * Siren song: Branched from her power of seduction, Pandora was able to channel this gift through the art of song. The song was known to be different to each victim and fell into what attracts them most, working in a much similar manner to that of the initial gift of seduction. * Fear inducement: Furtherly branching out within a siren's capabilities, Pandora also had the ability to implement and inflict fear and senses of doubt onto her opponents. Whilst using this gift, her face would come to resemble that of a gaunt skull and was only mastered as an adult. * Vitality: Although the gift of vitality acted as an inactive feature of her species, it was her vitality that allowed Pandora to remain a somewhat youthful and healthy appearance even in her later years of life, and allowed her to live to a great age. Even in adulthood, she consistently appeared youthful with graceful, ethereal assets to her overall appearance that made up her beauty. * Enhanced speed, strength and agility: As a siren, Pandora naturally possessed the abilities and natural enhancements of her human speed, strength, and agility, that likely stemmed from her enhanced abilities in the water, playing into her abilities on land also. Although each half-breed mastered the abilities in different ways, Pandora was shown to have great agile and speed, though was never greatly strong in her ways, unlike some of her descendants who showed to have the strength superior to that of a werewolf. * Underwater Protection: Pandora, as a siren, also had the ability to grant underwater protection to anyone whom she was to kiss. By myth, it is said that a kiss from a mermaid could protect a sailor from drowning. Interpreting this, Pandora had the ability to kiss an individual and by doing so, allows them to breathe under the water for the period of time they remain underneath it, though once they return to the surface, the protection would be broken. * Charms: Pandora seemed to be very proficient in Charms, being able to cast various charms of various levels of severity with extreme success. She was also known for her astounding ability to cast a powerful corporeal patronus charm that took the form of a tiger shark. * Duelling: Pandora was an immensely skilful duellist, capable of holding her own against much older, more skilled witches and wizards whilst still a teenager. She was infamous for her participation in various battles during the war against Dagerfly, having defeated various Death Eaters with extreme skill and precision. Being already calculating and expedient in her nature, Pandora proved to be an extremely strategic duellist capable of defeating those of higher skill and magical intellect. * Dark Arts: Despite not being a practitioner of the Dark Arts, Pandora was thought to have a moderate ability in various areas of dark magic, including both the Cruciatus and Imperius curses. This simply proved Pandora's skill in this field, since the Unforgivable Curses require both heartfelt intent and powerful magic in order to be effectively cast. * Non-verbal magic: Pandora had a fair level of ability in casting various spells without the requirement of an incantation. She was able to successfully cast various charms non-verbally and was able to duel with great ability in battle non-verbally also. Pandora was also known for her ability to cast powerful, advanced transfiguration spells without the use of an incantation, a strong field of magic that required great skill. * Transfiguration: Having received an Oustanding in her O.W.L.s as well as her N.E.W.T.s in this subject, Pandora must have had a fair level of power in this field of magic, which was known to be one of the most difficult types to perform with efficiency and skill. * Apparition: Pandora was known for her capabilities in the practice of apparition. She was known to have passed immediately during her time at Hogwarts, and since found it impeccably useful as a means of travel between the various areas of residence where her children and grandchildren lived in future years. * Potions: * History of Magic: * Defence Against the Dark Arts: * Astronomy: * Herbology: Pandora actually showed much talented in herbology, having a natural flare for gardening, likely attributed to the House sigil of a golden rose, as well as her surname. She achieved an Outstanding in her O.W.L for herbology, and showed to show similar actions and precautions in the subject in her everyday life, showing great patience and believing in reaping the seeds of what one sows. * Divination: * Study of Ancient Runes: * Leadership skills: * Political skills: Pandora was politically expedient in all manners of law, and was a master of magical and court politics that enabled her excessive skills as a matriarch of a powerful house, as well as a well-known entrepreneur for the family-owned Thorn Industries. She was often known for her wit and sarcasm when dealing with any manner of politics and tended to exacerbate her wisdom and knowledge to rule out any arguments at hand. She raised the House of Thorn to an even greater status in the wizarding and muggle worlds alike, further proving her abilities in the politics of not only government but managerialism also. * Love: As much as Pandora was known for her sharp tongue and cold wit, Pandora loved each of her family dearly, even the estranged Seraphine who brought shame on the house and caused a great divide for three generations of descendants. However, as a siren, Pandora was not unfamiliar to the power of love and knew of its power and capability from a young age, regardless of the type of love being delivered. In many times through her life, Pandora was prepared to sacrifice not only the lives of others but even her own to protect the stability and well-being of her family. She admitted herself that she enacted terrible and 'unspeakable' things to protect the family, only proving and showing the level of love and care she held for each of her family members, regardless of individual flaws and weaknesses that many of them held. Possessions * Thorn family heirloom: From birth, Pandora was granted the possession of a family heirloom. A necklace that one belonged to Lilith Romanova, a gift from her mother-in-law, Nefertiti Thorn. The heirloom was in the possession of Pandora's biological mother, Althea, which was instantly passed down to Pandora upon her birth. It was the only possession that remained of Pandora's family lineage post-kidnapping as a baby. The necklace consisted of both Bulgarian diamonds and black diamonds and held an emblem similar to that of a rose, the classical House of Thorn symbol. As an adult, Pandora passed the heirloom onto her daughter, Savannah. * Madrona wood wand: Pandora's first wand, in which she purchased at the age of eleven was a 12½" madrona wood wand with an augurey tail feather core. Pandora used this wand throughout her entire education, throughout the battle at Hogwarts against Dagerfly, and right into her adulthood also. * Almira: Upon attending Beaxbatons Academy of Magic at the age of eleven, (then later Hogwarts at age thirteen), Pandora had obtained a Russian blue breed cat, Almira. She was a highly intelligent cat that was incredibly fond of Pandora. Almira lived with Pandora much into her adult life, until she passed at a great age of sixteen years, which left Pandora devastated at her great friend's loss. * Second wand: As well as her original wand, Pandora also possessed a second wand that she held possession of, courtesy of the Vanderbilts, her adoptive parents. This wand was in the possession of Pandora until her fourth Hogwarts year, where Lewis Finnigan then accidentally broke it by the black lake. * Sekhmet and Athena: Later into Pandora's adulthood, she obtained a young pregnant Cougar, Sekhmet, that later gave birth to a kitten, Athena. Also very intelligent, both animals were extremely loving and protective of Pandora, and at times, acted as guards for the Thorn household. They had great relationships with each of Pandora's children and were known to have lived to great ages. Relationships Parents Emmeline and Silas Vanderbilt Kristian Walker Kristian was Pandora's true love and husband, as well as the father of her five children. Pandora and Kristian first met beside the owlery in their fourth year, when they both wanted to deliver messages home to their families. She knew him as the beater of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, as well as the noble that he was, as inherited from his family. Kristian was the Duke of Marseille and the Marquess of Mayfair, two titles that interested Pandora greatly upon first hearing of such. Though she described her first glance of him as love at first sight, admiring his dimpled cheeks and dark curly hair, describing him as having a "strange innocence that looked so out of place on a man's face." '' Their relationship began in their mid-fourth year and lasted until the end of their sixth year, where Pandora broke up with him due to a lack of attention that he showed her and more so to Quidditch. After the war, Pandora returned to Kristian and the two rekindled their broken relationship. They continued their relationship living in London, and soon married and retired to live in Oxford, as the Duke and Duchess of Marseille, as well as the Marquess and Marchioness of Mayfair. Kristian and Pandora soon had their five children, which following, faced a relationship dilemma that resulted in Pandora's affair with her former lover, Lewis Finnigan that resulted in a child. However, Kristian forgave Pandora and they continued their lifelong marriage as it had once been, happily in love until this day. Lily Potter Pandora and Lily were known to be incredibly close friends. Throughout their time at Hogwarts, they showed to have a close bond and a strong friendship, Pandora appearing to be at her calmest and greatest ease in Lily's presence. In addition to this, Pandora saw a great deal of herself in Lily and believed they had many similar qualities and attributes. Although it was Victoire who first discovered Pandora being a siren, it was Lily who Pandora first told her story to, developing their already strong friendship in itself. Although in the beginning, Pandora was put off hugely by Lily's enthusiasm, she held a great deal of respect for her, unlike many other members of the gang, likely due to her status as a Potter. It could be easy to assume Pandora was envious of Lily, which came to light in their seventh year during the battle situated at 12 Grimmauld Place, where Pandora fought alongside Dagerfly under the influence of the imperius curse, where she shouted jealous and angry remarks at her friend. However, it is undebatable that Pandora loved her friend, shown from when Pandora saved Lily during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. The two showed to be great friends and even greater allies as adults, both acting as the ideal matriarchs of the two great and powerful families. Yvaine Thorn Yves-Thierry Thorn Veronica Thorn Savannah Thorn Niklaus Thorn Lewis Finnigan Seraphine Finnigan Moses Leander Pandora described Moses as being her best male friend at Hogwarts, having an exceptional deal of respect for him. Being extremely flirtatious and lustful in her teenage years, Pandora admitted that she never felt sexually attracted to Moses, seeing more as a brotherly figure opposed to that of a romantic one. Pandora often found herself acting boyish in his presence, never arguing and truly seeing him as a sibling opposed to a friend, likely due to the welcoming presence he showed Pandora when she transferred to Hogwarts in her third year. Although Moses and Pandora saw quite little of each other in their adult lives, they often communicated, both holding great power. Pandora, owning her own company, Thorn Industries, that dealt in the buying, selling and manufacturing of great pieces of fertile lands, and Moses owning his own broomstick company. However, they often communicated by owl, unlike Pandora and many of her other Hogwarts peers, some of who she never saw again. Jannessa Longbottom Victoire Weasley Etymology The name '''Pandora' is of Greek heritage, in it's meaning translating to all-gift. In Greek Mythology, Pandora's curiosity led her to open a mysterious box gifted to her from the Gods, thereby releasing the world's greatest sorrows into the world. Pandora's middle name, Nymphadora, is a variation of Latin heritage: a nymph, also known to define gift. The surname Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes * Pandora was portrayed by a total of three models throughout her lifetime. Her childhood/ early teenage model was Gemma Ward, and her late teenage/ early adulthood model was Candice Swanepoel. Her adult model was Kate Bosworth. * Pandora's theme song was Scotland by The Lumineers. * Pandora's specialised soundtrack, queen of thorns, can be found on 8tracks. * During her Hogwarts years, Pandora studied the mandatory subjects necessary for O.W.L.s, as well as an optional two of Study of Ancient Runes and Divination. For her N.E.W.T exams, she studied a total of six subjects, including Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Divination. Trivia * Pandora's first model, Gemma Ward, played the character 'Tamara' in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, who was a mermaid, that of whom Pandora was initially based upon. * Pandora also takes much inspiration from Game of Throne's character, Olenna Tyrell, portrayed by Dame Diana Riggs, the family matriarch of House Tyrell, which the House of Thorn too takes much inspiration from. Gallery Pandoraicon.jpg Pandora Thorn.jpg PanandLily.png|Pandora Thorn and Lily Potter Pan 01.jpg Pan 02.jpg Pan 03.jpg Pan 04.jpg|A portrait of a young, siren Pandora Pan gif 1.gif Pan 06.jpg|Pandora in her youth Pan 05.jpg Pan gif 2.gif|Pandora preparing to attack Pan gif 3.gif Category:Second Generation Category:Beauxbatons Category:Dark Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-breeds Category:House of Thorn Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Nobility Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sirens Category:Slytherin Category:Transfers Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Unforgivable Curse Users